The Stag
by Golden Snitch Stories
Summary: This is a serious sequel to the series. After Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione stumble upon a naturally occurring pensive. A stag comes from the shadows and cries, then, as usual, something magical happens
1. Chapter 1: Elder Wand

This is my first story! *Woot, Woot!* I Reeeeeeaally hope you like it. I kinda love Harry Potter! (LOL, "kinda" is a huge understatement!)

If there is anything you would change, please review

If you like it- review

if you hate it- review, but tell me in NICE words, what is wrong

any plot ideas- review

any comments- review

any anything- review!

Ha ha! :) there should be a song about reviewing! (OK, not really)

I hope to write as close as I can to JKR's authors voice. This is not a super awkward "LOL" parody, it is kind of a continuance that picks up after Deathly Hallows.

Ok.. Here's the thing. High school may (but hopefully won't) stop me from updating regularly. Considering I wrote this in less than 2 hours (maybe an hour and a half) I should have regular updates. I hate to be kept waiting for another update, and I'm sure, so do you.

Without further ado...

The Stag

Chapter 1: The Shattered Wand

No one noticed when the red haired boy left them. He turned around and quietly started toward the school again. His two best friends kept their path. The castle was in ruins. He navigated his way slowly through the rubble from the previous battle. All the memories of the past 7 years, crumpled down on the ground. Bricks were scattered, and the dust was just beginning to settle.

The battle had been a rollercoaster. In the end, they came out victorious, defeating the age old enemy. He reflected on the past few nights. _Is Voldemort really gone? What do I do now? Where do I go from here? Am I really safe?_

Ron Weasley finally came to his destination. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for, the deluminator. He clicked it on and a little ball of light came flying in. He clicked it off and it went back to where it had come from. The deluminator was stashed in his pocket and he quickly walked to the small staircase leading down the cliff.

Ron whispered, "Lumos," and his wand lit up brightly. Sneaking to the bottom in the near dark proved harder than it seemed at the top of the cliff. At the bottom, he scanned the area for the coveted object he was in search for. In a small pool, hidden in the shadows, he found it. Ron bent down and grabbed the most valuable piece of splintered wood you could ever see. The Elder Wand. It was cracked in half and broken to pieces from the fall, but Ron gathered up the remains into a bag anyway. After all, it is the most powerful wand in the world.

The wand really belonged to Harry Potter, Ron's best friend, but it was broken and thrown off this cliff by Harry in an effort to keep the potentially deadly wand away from the world for good. Ron had no idea how he could throw away something of that great power.

"Harry," he whispered to no one in particular, "I know you're trying to be a hero and all, but _would you please screw your bloody head ON STRAIGHT! _You just threw away the ELDER WAND!"

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed as he looked at the shattered object in the bag. To anyone else, this would seem a hopeless case. An unfixable wand. But since Ron's last wand was broken, much to his dismay, by a crash landing in a flying car (another story) in his second year at Hogwarts, he had secretly taken up the hobby of wandmaking. No one knew of his countless hours spent in the company of Mr. Ollivander, the greatest wand maker in the world learning his trade.

Since his last experience with a broken wand, Ron learned that the acclaimed "Spell-O-Tape" does not work to fix wands. He thought through the years of knowledge crammed into his mind in the subject of fixing a wand. _What would work to fix this?_

"Harry,"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I'm really proud of you for throwing away the Elder Wand. No one needs that much trouble… I'm not sure I could have done it though."

"Done what 'Mione?"

"Given it up, that's all. It was really brave of you."

"Stop Hermione. Blimey, it's what I needed to do! It's caused enough pain, suffering, and death as it is. It doesn't need to continue the next century. That isn't really the way I want to die."

They trudged along a while longer. A few crystals of snow began to fall.

"It's odd, isn't it Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"What's odd?"

"Well, we've grown up together here. At Hogwarts. This was a dream come true. And now that were older, and can't go here anymore, well-"

"Hermione! Forget about not being able to attend- LOOK AT THE PLACE! It's in _ruins!_" Harry and Hermione turned to see the horrific scene from the other night. Dirty, and completely destroyed.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Wasn't Ron following us a minute ago?"

"What?"

"Ron! He's gone missing!"

"He can't have gone far! He's probably got an owl or something. He wouldn't just wander away."

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "He seemed a little off earlier. He's been acting strangely since you threw away the Elder Wand. Harry… You—You don't think."

"Please Hermione, he wouldn't… Would he?" The two leaned over the edge to see the huge valley of sharp rocks off the cliff. A small dot of fiery red hair was barely visible in the depths of the place. Hermione's jaw dropped open and she shook her head. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The speck looked up and took off in the opposite direction.

" I'm going to kill him…" breathed Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: Confundo

Right to the point. This is a quick chapter. But, I did just write this, so I should update almost every day. Sorry they're short. Hope you like it though! Please Review. Only one person did. I thank them though! They gave me a great Idea for the plot. Hint Hint...

Pensive

Stag

Tear

Possible time travel

elder wand

I'll keep you guys posted on this story! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

The Stag

Chapter 2: Confundo

Hermione and Harry disapparated. With a loud crack they left to hunt down the "no-good, wand stealing, sneak-away-from-his-friends-and-not-tell-them-wher e-he's-going, awful liar," who was running away at full speed. They appeared right in front of the pale faced boy.

Hermione smiled pleasantly in a mocking manner. "Hello Ronald! Fancy seeing you here. Now…" She leaned in close to whisper, "Give me the Elder Wand, and NO ONE GETS HURT!" Ron ducked away covering his ear from the sudden blasting scream. Hermione leapt in his direction with her wand out and Harry quickly grasped her waist and yelled for her to stop.

" 'MIONE! What are you doing?" Harry yelled exasperated.

Hermione just ignored him. "You stole the wand and we know it! Give it here now, or come back and fight like a man. You're a wizard for goodness sake!" Ron turned, pulled his wand out and shot a disarming spell at Hermione.

"There, that's better. Now Ron, are you—"Hermione ducked as a simple hex whizzed by, crashing into a boulder behind her. "Oh _please_ Ron, tell me you've learned more spells than that since the first year. Haven't you paid any attention in class?" Hermione was disgusted. "Ugh. Nevermind. You're such a nit wit." She muttered to herself. "Confundo," she said while pointing her wand at Ron. The hex went straight at him knocking him over.

"What did you do?" Asked Harry, slightly amused, yet worried for his friend. Everyone knows Hermione can throw some mean hexes your way if you get on her bad side.

"Confused him." She said. "He'll do whatever you say because he'll have no idea what he's really supposed to do."

"Nice one. Hey, is that what you used on McLaggen to get Ron on the Quidditch team at Keeper tryouts?" His mind travelled back to the sixth year, when she cheated. _Cheated!_ Hermione of all people! Perhaps he and Ron hadn't been that great of an influence on her after all. But now look at her! She had her boyfriend cornered on a cliff rubbing his head and asking Hermione if she's the Minister of Magic!

"No dear, I'm Hermione. Your girlfriend?" Harry tuned back in to their conversation. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Ron stared wide eyed. "Hermione? What a rediculo—"Harry swept up just in time to stifle the rest of his sentence so he _would_ have a girlfriend after the hex wore off. Ron stopped, and just stared.

"Bloody—" Ron said. "Voldemort's returned!" He scrambled to his feet and gaped open mouthed at the sight.

"What?" Hermione asked more to herself than anyone else. She was completely befuddled.

Ron pointed right at Harry who exclaimed, "I'm not Voldemort! I'm Harry Potter. YOUR BEST FRIEND! We defeated Voldemort the other day!" He shook his head and worked hard not to let a smile form on his lips. "Whatever you say, Tom." Was all he said.


End file.
